


Angel (Discontinued)

by A_c_e_y



Category: DanPlan
Genre: AU, Character Description, Lol I Did This Instead Of Doing Homework, Other, Random Encounters, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_c_e_y/pseuds/A_c_e_y
Summary: Stephen Ng is walking home from college, he finds a supernatural being outside. It's quite beautiful, actually. He doesn't know how to react to it. He doesn't know how to communicate with it. Still, he finds the creature quite endearing. May he ever come to stay with it?





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for posting this. If you found this trash, congrats. This is my first post and it's probably really short.

As the final class ended, Stephen Ng groaned as he got up from his desk to go home. Drowning out the chatter from other obnoxious students exiting, he slung his bag across his shoulder, speed-walking towards off-campus. He could feel anxiousness coming off of him as he looked left to right on the crossing leading to an alley. It wasn't the safest way home but it was a shortcut. After turning at a sharp point to another alley, Stephen froze in place.

_Thump_

The sound of his heart became audible.

_Thump_

Another beat went by, time wasn't stopping for this.

_Thump_

What was this beautiful creature?

There stood a humanoid with large, feathery snowy-white wings and fairly long silver hair in what seemed like a ponytail, loose strands of it tucked behind dainty ears. A golden halo ringed the head. It wore a long white and golden robe, the colors shifting together as the clothing moved like oil on water. Eyes presented crystal blue, intent but soft and kind. It seemed almost angelic, more or less heavenly. Its build was shorter than Stephen's, a slender figure. Unaware of his presence, it moved slightly, taking in its surroundings. When it finally turned, it saw him.

"Um, hi...?"

Its eyes widened in obvious shock. Perhaps it was scared.

"...Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you or whatever.."

It took a step back.

"Uh, I'm Stephen. Stephen Ng. Um... you?"

At this point, Stephen's mind started to panic. After a few moments of silence, the beautiful creature opened its mouth to speak.

"I apologize, I was just frightened. I'm afraid I cannot reveal my name as of you are a mortal."

Stephen swallowed down his phlegm in his throat. So, it could speak English.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I scared you."

"It is alright."

"So, um, not to be rude but, what are you? You definitely don't seem human."

"I identify as a spiritual messenger. This is my first time encountering a human. I have only dealt with souls so far..."

Letting loose a nervous laugh, Stephen stared at his feet in uncomfortable tension.

"Is it normal for humans to see spiritual messengers or whatever?"

"No, I think this is a first."

"Ah."

"I let down my guard as I was wandering Earth. This planet is quite uncared for."

"You can say that... Do you have any place to stay?"

"No, not for the moment."

Stephen tensed at this, contemplating his choice.

"...You can stay with me."

"Do you possess a dwelling?"

"It's sort of like that."

"Well then, I suppose I will be staying with you."

Even if the conversation mostly consisted of Stephen asking the creature questions, he still felt a warm feeling in him like he made a friend.

"By the way, what pronouns do you prefer?"

"What do you mean of that?"

"Like, he, she, them..."

"Oh, those separate namings? I prefer 'he'."

"I see."

"You humans have many systems."

"It's what keeps us going."

The two walked home, discussing their lives and interests. By the time they got to Stephen's apartment, they were pretty much more than acquaintances or so Stephen thought.

It was a bittersweet feeling neither of them could shake from the beginning of their encounter.


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without even realizing it, the two have spent two months together. Two short months. How has Hosuh adapted to living in this human society? It doesn't matter to him, he's just trying to learn the ways of humans and their emotions. Stephen slowly realizes that he's becoming attached to the entity, the more time he's spending with him. Will they realize each other's feelings soon enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being dead. School was uhhh-  
This chapter is pretty short, I'm sorry for that too.

_Tap_ _ Tap Tap _

Stephen typed furiously, trying to get his essay done last-minute.

"...Stephen?" a familiar silvery voice called out.

"Yeah?" Stephen responded, not breaking his gaze away from the monitor.

"Are you writing up your homework again?"

"Mhm."

"Should I be of assistance to you?"

"No, it's fine."

"Alright then.."

Hosuh floated next to the man, looking over his shoulder to see what he was typing.

"You made a mistake there," the angel remarked.

"Oh- I'll take care of that later," Stephen said, momentarily glancing at what Hosuh meant. 

Hosuh drifted off, seeing that his friend didn't need his help. It was a new feeling he experienced. Boredom? Is that what humans called it? He was experiencing that. Hosuh quietly floated back down and slipped out the back door into the night. 

Considering they were in 'Canada', a northern part of the Earth that was usually chilly, Hosuh had brought a coat with him. It wasn't like he needed it-- he just liked the reassuring feel of it.

The night snowfall was notorious. 'Snow' was a term humans used to describe soft, white ice falling from the sky. It was pretty; at least to Hosuh it was. It crunched beneath his feet as he walked on the street, looking for things to observe or perhaps learn. Nothing was out. Sighing, Hosuh walked back into the home to watch the snow from inside. 

He could still hear Stephen typing when he walked back in. 

"Where'd you go?" Stephen mindlessly asked not looking up once again.

"Just... outside I went," Hosuh answered, sitting down on the couch, staring at the window.

Delicate ice fluttered, the wind carrying it throughout the night. 

"Stephen..."

"Yeah?"

"You know about the snow, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Stephen said, finally sparing his eyes away from the bright screen. 

"It's beautiful."

"It is."

"Like you."

Stephen felt a blush creep up his neck. What did Hosuh say? Something about snow and how it was beautiful... like Stephen?? He let out an airy chuckle.

Those two words didn't go together to him.

'Stephen'? 'Beautiful'?

But his heart melted slightly at the unexpected compliment.

"No-- What? Hosuh, it doesn't work that way."

"But you are Stephen. You have very beautiful violet eyes by the way."

Stephen sighed in mild embarrassment. 

"Well, okay, I have to get this done so I'll talk to you later Hosuh."

"I understand, I'll wait for you to finish your assignment."

Stephen turned back to his keyboard but then stopped before he started typing. Why was he feeling this way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. :)


	3. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may seem like a rant, and you guys can skip if needed but... It seemed like it was important so I went ahead and added this chapter as a notice  
If you do read this-- thanks for listening and following the chapters of Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh hey :) Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a long time I'm sorry  
Something has been brought to my attention so here

Sooooooooooo...

If you guys are unaware, Stephen left the channel. Here's the video: https://youtu.be/RlU32AfEVeU

Yes, I am currently having a mental breakdown and all but I wanted to focus on this. This doesn't affect the story greatly or as much, however, Daniel will be removed from the story for a while since... you know I don't know how he'd fit into the story in this situation. The story will continue though, I mean unless you guys are uncomfortable with it. I just wanted to say that I'm getting tired of the attacks at Daniel. You heard Stephen, we need to hear Daniel's side of the story as well. It's better not to feed the flame by throwing insults at Daniel or immediately taking sides. Yes, Daniel might've been a jerk at that time and it wasn't reasonable of him to say that at Stephen. Also, I think it's kind of overreactive to un-sub from the main Danplan channel. It reads 1.99 million for me right now. Less than before. I am aware of younger fans in the community and I'm just going to hope they finally realize or mature enough to find out what's going on. I'm neutral for now and I'm wanting to hear Daniel's response. daslskdafjlkasdjflkasokfjw Just waiting for this to turn out well. If this doesn't... well it was a really nice time being in the fandom with you guys... :,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for listening to me I love you guys :,)  
I'm also open to questions and thoughts on this so feel free to leave some in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :) Criticism is welcomed.


End file.
